Fallen Flower
by Crime-against-me
Summary: A darker Naruto verse, mostly from Sakura's POV but will be some others...don't worry Naruto is still a bouncing ball of good intention fluff. Almost everyone is going to be with everyone cause...yeah you'll get the point in the next chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fallen Flower

Summary: A darker insight into the Ninja world where everything is as bad as you think.

Chapter One

She remembered the fear that overtook her that day, even more vividly then she could remember the joy of the previous games, the rush of adrenaline as she ran, the quiet confidence that she wouldn't be found in her favorite game, Hide & Seek. She remembered being annoyed at the boys whenn they chased her, Gen and Ryou were supposed to be hiding but they chased after her alongside Yusuke.

She remember yelling back at them, telling them they were supposed to count to a hundred, afterall this game was taught to them by Matou-sensei so they could learn their numbers. She remember laughing and taunting them because she was certain they couldn't catch her even without a headstart. Her long legs were made to eat up distance and they played this game often before so she could run on for a good couple hours. She remembered the suprise when Ryou caught her, more like tackled her, bringing her to the ground. She recalled it all like it was just yesterday.

"You cheaters, I demand a do over!" She yelled. Pushing at Ryou's shoulder, he got off her but he gripped her leg, as if he was afraid she would get up and run. Sakura humored the idea, but quickly dismissed it, her side was burning for some reason. She had a theory she had scraped a layer of skin off when they had tumbled to the groound. "Get of me you, baka, I'm not going anywhere. You guys are lucky I don't quit right now, bunch of cheaters!" She continued to rant waving her fist for emphasis.

Gen grabbed her waving fist while his other hand caught her other, Ryou went from gripping one leg to both. "Hurry up, Yusuke!" Gin yelled, his grip on her wrist tightening for a moment.

"What are you, Teme's, doing? I said get off! I'm not playing with you guys anymore!" Sakura seethed. Yusuke was taking of his pants.

She remembered the first feeling of fear. That maybe they weren't playing anymore. More vividly then the boys conversation, was the dark blue sky above, she remembered the purple and orange tint signaling the sun was getting low and the day was ending. She remembered the dark red autumn leaves of the tree's above, as she began to struggle and everything seemed to get closer and attempt to suffocate her, the color of blood or the fires that the country was named for.

She remembered Yusuke's sudden hesitance as he poised above her, he had pulled her skirt down and tugged her panties around her knees.

"Do it!" Ryou crowed, "stick it in her!" But Yusuke was soft and not ready to peform in front of others and his head was full of doubts.

"You wimp! You can't do it, can you?" She challenged. Her jaw was clenched, grinding her teeth together. Anger was blooming in her chest alongside the fear. Anger that she felt fear, that her struggles were in vain, that these. i/children/I had the nerve to do what only adults were allowed to do.

"Come on, do it already!" Ryou ordere Yusuke, he fumbled around between her legs still trying to put his soft member in her.

"He can't, teme!" She yelled at Ryuo. She had no doubt in her mind that it had been his idea, he was the leader when it came to Yusuke and Gin, though Yusuke was more attractive and Gin stronger; Ryou had the brains, but he didn't have the guts. "Can you?" She hissed at Yusuke. He looked at her like he had his hand caught in the cookie jar and his drunk father had just entered the room.

She started laughing meaning to mock them, it came out more of a bark, then she burst into giggles and tears threatened to fall. Not from humor though they'd never know, she had been holding back her fear, and now that she had realised she was safe, she let the tears fall.

Her laughter seemed to shock them, they let go of her, Yusuke stood up grabbing at his trousers that were bunched around his ankles.

"Couldn't do it, couldya baka?" She yelled. Yusuke broke down in tears running away. Ryou and Gin watched his retreat with wide eyes. She turned on them, slamming her tiny hands into Ryou's chest. "You couldn't do it either, couldya, bakayarou! Is that why you made Yusuke go first? Then, what? You'd let Gin have a try? Were you ever going to get it up to?" She ranted. She raised her fist, unknowingly channeling chakra into it to pack more punch.

She remembered his cry of pain, the sick sound of bones crunching, the feel of skin sliding along skin. She remembered the river of blood that gushed from his nose, remembered his sobs, and Gin rushing a few feet to kneel by his side. A tentative hand raise but he didn't touch Ryou, he looked close to tears himself.

Sakura pulled her skirt up, gripping her panties along the way, she made sure they were at her hips. She glared down at them. "Bunch of cowards! I'm not playing with you anymore. You'll be lucky I don't tell me momma!" She walked away, her angry strides taking her further and further from them. She didn't look back, she didn't brush away the dirt clinging to her back, she didn't tug at her skirt because the back was now in the front. She didn't meet the adults eyes as she walked down the street towards her home.

She wondered how many had looked at her and known what had almsot occured or thought something was off about her appearance. No one pulled her aside as she made her way home.

When she opened the door to her house she didn't call out that she was home, she just walked and continued walking, not bothering to take off her shoes. She found it odd that her mother didn't ask who it was or call out her name in puzzlement but Sakura supposed she could be sleeping or deep into one of her books from the libraries.

When she was seconds away from her room she heard a high pitched moan, she glanced at her mother's door and stared at it listening harder. Thump thump thump, the sound of the bedpost hitting the wall over and over and...

Sakura glared, moving forward again to her room, her mothers cries got louder breathier, soon followed by a males lower pitched growls and shouts. She shut her door, she even heard the soft click.

She remembered that was the day her eyes had been opened to the real world. A world ruled by man and his dick, a world where women were tools to get off on, and a world where she was powerless.

She wished she had a father, he could have told her the truth, could have beaten it into her head to be submissive. Sakura glared at her bedroom door, she could still hear them, the sounds filtering in through the thin walls. She glared at her room, a soft lavender, the carpet a light pink. Her covers were covered with kittens and everything from the dolls scattered all over the floor to the flowery barbie doll posters with handsome ken by her side.

All of it ticked her off. All of it made her angry. All of it screamed to a stranger that she was a girl, something they could beat off to, someone they could overpower and control.

She growled, her fist clenching, she picked up a babie doll, she stared at its smiling face, it was a little girl. She looked around the room till she spotted a recently sharpened pencil. She calmly stalked over to it, she grabbed it, curling her fingers into a fist around it again. She hekd the doll up to the wall, she brought her other fist back, slamming it forward as hard and as fast as she could. It made a sharp cracking noise, and a small but still loud popping noise, she dropped her arms letting them dangle by her side and looked at her masterpeice.

The pencil was logded through the dolls head, pinning it to the wall, a slight crack appeared on the wood surface just before entering the dolls plastic eyeball. Luckily the wall hadn't been thick enough to break the pencil. Lucky cause she hadn't thought of the possibillity that the wall would be to thick to pierce with a flimsy pencil.

This brought her peace.

A/N: I just wanted to write a really twisted romance for the Ninja's but to do that I needed everything to be Dark in the Naruto world...except Naruto! That bright little lightbulb that needs a couple more spark plugs :)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Fallen Flower

Summary: A darker insight into the Ninja world where everything is as bad as you think.

_The pencil was lodged through the dolls head, pinning it to the wall, a slight crack appeared on the wood surface just before entering the dolls plastic eyeball. Luckily the wall hadn't been thick enough to break the pencil. Lucky cause she hadn't thought of the possibility that the wall would be to thick to pierce with a flimsy pencil._

_This brought her peace_

Chapter Two

One of the first things Kunichi were taught at the academy was how to use their body. With age there is deception, with sex there is distraction, and with gender there was infiltration. Sakura was taught how to hide in the shadows, how to blend in and be forgotten in the crowd, how to use others desire against them.

"I can't wait for the day when your as beautiful as your mother," a man leered. This was one of those strangers her mother brought home, today she had turned ten and because it was her birthday her mother had gotten her a beautiful red and pink kimono to wear to the Sakura Festival tonight. She glanced at him for a second before turning her head to frown at the window. She tapped her foot impatiently waiting for her mother to finish applying her make up. She hated men like him, the ones the academy taught her to seduce to get what she needed out of them. Sakura hated old perverts more then she hated the men with Lolita complex's.

"Are you guys ready?" Her mother called as she came down the stairs. Sakura stared up at her, watching as the man wrapped his beefy arms around her in a mock hug, she would have been beautiful if it wasn't for all the make up she was using to cover up the bruises on her face. Sakura wondered when her mother would give up the pretense of having a happy life style around her. Her mother smiled, but Sakura smiled when her mother turned her cheek into the kiss he tried to give her. The man frowned but he smiled as Sakura's mother began whispering in his ear, her lower body bending into him and swiveling a bit. Sakura sneered at them.

"We've been waiting on you, mom," Sakura said pasting a smile on her face, hoping her voice was laced with sarcasm and not venom. Was this the life she would have still had if she had chosen to be a civilian? Selling her body for protection and money?

She sometimes wondered who her father was, when she was younger she used to dream about him coming home, sweeping her mom off her feet and asking her if dinner was done. She used to believe he had gotten killed on a mission, when her mother told her he wasn't a ninja, she believed his caravan had gotten ambushed on his way home; her mother told her he wasn't a passing merchant. This left her with one obvious solution, her mother didn't know who her father was, just that the man resided in Konohagakure and probably wanted nothing to do with either of them.

Sakura hated men, they walked all over women and thought themselves superior, thats why she found it so easy to seduce men with a smile like Sensei taught. She smiled, thinking of all the things she wanted to do to them, her first thought was always jamming a pencil into their skulls. As she got older she got more creative, she studied so that she could learn more ways to bring men to their knees. That's where she liked them most, on their hands and knees, grovelling and kissing the dirt on her feet.

She was the first one to leave the house, stepping to the side to let her mom and her current dick to lead the way. Although her mom was wrapped around his side she was always one step behind him. Sakura sneered at her, turning her face slightly away, how could she have ever dreamed of a happily reunited family? She could almost imagine it now; her father returned, they had a happy family day all bright and cheerful, that night they fucked, the next day they were still happy but when dad leaves to go to work not five minutes later a new Beau walks in, and they continue to walk in. If Sakura had a dad that came back, he'd love her mom for the first couple of weeks, then they'd start fighting, then he'd realise she was cheating on him, then he'd take his anger out on Sakura and accuse her of not being his daughter (which was always a posibility in dreamland). It was an endless cycle that sprouted from sex that led to love that led to violence that led to more sex.

-LINE-

Sakura stared at the boothe, her mother had bought her a cat mask, that now sat on the side of her head, as she debated wether or not she wanted to play the game. It was a simple game of Senbon. A ninja game taught at the academy to improove ones aim. The civilians called it darts, but in Senbon you used Senbons (obviously) and the Target moved. Now one would think that Ninja would not be allowed to play such games because they had the advantage or the fact that they most likely cheated; but in a ninja village when Festivals were held the prices were jacked up so the owner wasn't cheated out of anything.

Sakura was farely good at the game, but as she pouted and put a pink fingernail to her lip she examined all the prizes, there wasn't a point in winning a game if the reward wasn't worth it. The smallest price was a orange goldfish plushie, second to last was a Ninja Plushie with a fake Kunai in one hand and a Senbon Needle in the other, and first place was Large Monkeys and Tiger stuffed animals.

"Hello, pretty girl, I'll give you a deal! If you manage to hit every target you can have anything you want, even a free kiss from Gen-san in the kissing booth!" Sakura looked at the booth operater, he was an old man, probably late sixtys and a civilian. His booth wasn't getting alot of customers but Sakura saw some women stop and perk up at the possible reward of getting a free kiss from the kissing booth next to the Senbon Booth.

"Mou," Sakura said, pretending to think, looking over at this 'Gen-san'. Gen-san was a ninja, he wore his jounin uniform, and blonde hair fell out from underneathe his hiatai headband; the most rememberable thing about him was the Senbon sticking out of his mouth. He had just stepped down from the kissing-boothe, most likely on break and a bowl-cut hair Ninja wearing ALOT of green had taken his place. Sakura smiled at the Ninja and agreed. The Operater gave her ten Senbon and briefly explained how the game worked, it was probably in the job description/rules of what he had to do. Sakura giggled and nodded along with him, assuring him that she understood the rules.

Sakura watched the targets zip about at medium speed via a predecided chakra path, she watched and ananlyzed, and when she was satisfied that she knew the sequence of the targets chaotic movements, she threw all ten Senbon at once. The old man cried in shock and deflated slightly, he looked ready to tell Sakura that she had made the wrong decesion to throw them all at once, but his eyes widened and he whooped when he saw the targets freeze in place; all ten with a Senbon imbedded Bulls-eye.

"Well now, whose the lucky lady?" Gen-san asked coming over to exame the targets.

Sakura smiled, and pointed at the Gold fish plushie, "I want that one!"

The old operated laughed and clapped 'Gen-san' on the back, pulling out a plushie from under the booth, "Here you go, Kiddo; guess Gen-san isn't cute enough, ey?"


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Fallen Flower

Summary: A darker insight into the Ninja world where everything is as bad as you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

This chapter is Rated M for some details about sex between little sakura and older-ninja-man (who you are allowed to guess at in your reviews). Please no-bashing about the pedophile likeness because its in the Summary that this is a Dark World.

A/N: This is told from Sakura's POV; this is a bit before the series begins obviously but it will eventually merge with the NARUTO plotline. The plot bunny returned to me for Fallen Flower so now I'm letting my darkside run around and write this. 2nd, Sakura is going to be way OOC for this storie so don't expect any Sasuke loving (I don't hate him) although there might be some later on. I'm sorry for bashing Sakura's mom, I need to for this story. I hope all of you are enjoying my Male-bashing I don't mean it ... completely. **evil laugh**

_The old operated laughed and clapped 'Gen-san' on the back, pulling out a plushie from under the booth, "Here you go, Kiddo; guess Gen-san isn't cute enough, ey?"_

_Time Skip one Year_

Chapter Three

Sakura stared into the mirror at her reflection. Yesterday she was Elleven, yesterday her mom had taken her to the Sakura Festival, Yesterday just like the year before she took up the old mans offer that she could have whatever she wanted if she hit all the targets. Yesterday she had made her demand to Gen-san at the kissing booth after she had taken the Gold-fish Plushie. Yesterday she was deflowered.

Today she was a fallen flower, today she had given herself up to her mother's world, today she had found out why her mother was always submissive. She frowned, her chest ached as if bile wanted to escape her throat but their was none, it was all in her head. She wanted to be sick, to expel from her body what she had just done.

There was a soft knock on the door, Sakura frowned at it, but she knew that Gen-san probably needed to use the restroom after all the Sake he had drunk. She opened the door, His amber eyes flinched at the bright light that was reflected into his face from the mirror. She reached out her hand and flicked the light switch. "Thanks," he whispered, he was leaning against the door frame watching her, his pants were on but they weren't zipped, Sakura took in how the weight of the material pulled itself lower on his hips. Her eyes took in the sight of his exposed Torso that was chiseled to perfection, he was practically all muscle. She wasn't old enough to enjoy the sight or for her body to produce the hormones that would tell her it appreciated the sight, but she was old enough to enjoy the wieght pressing down on her, even if it was the only thing that pleased her about their night together.

She walked out of the bathroom as naked as she had been when she went in, walking across his small living room that combined into the Kitchen area (or maybe it was the Kitchen that flowed into the Living room?) heading towards the warm blankets of the bedroom. Today, in exactly seven hours, her name would be called and she would have to go to the Nurses office to be 'checked' and if she didn't pass she'd be sent to another room until one of the boys in her classroom came in. Mia-Sensei had told them last week what would happened today, the boys had all snickered and made crued jokes the girls had all made disghusted girl noises like children.

They all acted like children... Civilian children.

It was times like these that she wished she was put into the classes with Ninja children from clans. Then she would've been with Ino when they had given her class the news and she could've held her hand while Ino told her what would happen, what had to be done, and she wouldn't have gotten no recess all week when she snapped one to many times at her classmates and Mia-Sensei. What did she care about recess anyway? Recess only meant time to hang out with Ino and listen to her talk on and on about whatever she wanted, throwing in her own opion every now and again. As it was she had to wait twenty minutes after recess started for Ino to come find her sitting behind her desk pouting at the bright sun.

_"What's wrong, Sakura?"_

_"Mia-Sensei told us about Monday."_

_"Oh," Ino looked extremely sorry for having not been there to calm her down, she new the Pinkette best and she understood how Sakura felt about men in general, they became quick friends after Ino realised Sakura didn't care about Sasuke Uchiha, let alone knew what he looked like._

_"Ino," Sakura took her eyes off the sun, finally letting the tears fall. "What do I do?"_

_Ino frowned for a second, thinking. "Well, there's only one thing you can do Sakura, find someone trustworthy enough to do it with. You don't want it to happen on Monday."_

It had taken her until Sunday, the day of the Sakura festival to figure out who she wanted to ask. After she had hit all the targets, she had walked around the festival gripping her plushie for dear life until she had found Gen-san. He had been with a pretty civilian and another Shinobi who had a burn like scar going acrossed his face, luckily for her the woman seemed to be hanging off the other man and not Gen-san. She had run up to them, and tugged on Gen-san's sleeve. Gen-san had been laughing at something the other had said so when he had looked down at her he still had a smile on his face.

_"I can have whatever I want, right?"_

Gen-san had taken her back to his apartment, she stared up at him in desperation because she had to get this over with before nine o'clock in the morning of the next day and it was twelve then. It had taken her an hour to finally let him slip inside her, and the last hour he had taken her twice more. She hadn't objected, Gen-san apologized when not ten minutes after they were done and he was ready to go again, he hadn't had any in a long time. He had gasped when she had jumped onto his lap and taken him into her again, she didn't care about the pain anymore it was more like a dull throb, the only thing she cared about was his begging expression even as he tried to persuade her to stop riding him. He had gripped the sheets, like she had done before when she was under him to stop from moving, his hips jerked the same way hers did but not to escape but to join, and when he finally climaxed Sakura joined him arching her back with pleasure for the first time.

Gen-san had gripped her to him, rolling them sideways as his body jerked a couple times. They were both breathless, and Gen-san was ready for a second round.

_Line_

Gen-san watched the child walked back to his bedroom. A small part of him nagged him fro having sex with a little girl, the other part of him gloated over the fact that he was her first and because he was doing her a favor by not letting her first time be with a fumbling school-kid.

He had been suprised when he felt someone tug on his sleeve at the Sakura festival, even more suprised when it turned out to be the kid with pink hair who had chosen a Goldfish over him, he had been debating wether or not to do what she wanted all night until the festival ended, at first he was going to tell her to go home but then he had looked at her and seen the desperation that she be deflowered on her own terms.

He spent the first hour calming her down, letting her get used to the feel of him, he saw that she enjoyed the weight of him pressing down on her, the feeling of skin touching skin. She hadn't liked it when he ran his fingers over her, she preferred his palm, she hadn't liked being kissed on the mouth but she would wiggle when he kissed her throat; the kid had intamacy issues, she knew what needed to be done, she probably knew more stuff then he did behind those green eyes of hers, but she didn't have the expierence.

He shuddered looking at the mirror in front of the sink where she had jsut been. It had been almost a year since he had sex with anyone, so he wasn't suprised when he was ready to go a second time; but he had been suprised that she had. Gen-san knew she hadn't completely enjoyed the first time, he had been ready to go the the bathroom and solve the problem when she had suddenly out of nowhere pounced on him.

He had tried to make her stop...okay, he hadn't put up much of a fight, but still he had defiently held back from flipping them over and taking her the way a Ninja with no holds barred would. But she had enjoyed it that time, that was why he stopped fighting, and started to pretend to fight, to want it to end. The kid wanted him to beg so he begged, the third time he had begged, had held back when she pulled away from him; he was a quivering mass of muscles and impulses from all her teasing she had put him through; Gen-san wouldn't be suprised if she turned out to have a sadistic streak in her. Heck seconds before he came she had gotten off of him and left the bedroom!

He walked back to his bedroom and stared down at the pink hair spilled over his pillow, he slipped in beside her, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her to him. He settled half his weight against her, pressing her into the bed slightly. She sighed. He had to go to work in four hours and he was pretty sure she had to go to school in a simular amount of time as well. So he'd wake her up in three so that she could soak in a hot bath before she had to start moving for the rest of the day.


End file.
